stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:USS Christopher Pike (Galaxy class)
=USS Christopher Pike (NCC-72091)= I hope you don't mind but I'd like to use the non-Pendragon timeline version of Brady Thornton in an upcoming episode of mine. I just wanted to get clearence from you, Tim to do so. --The NCC Factor Talk 14:20, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for asking! :-) If you want to use the name, go ahead, but seeing as I don't have Brady's article up yet, your character and mine would probably be quite different. I'll have his article up quite soon (probably tonight, maybe tomorrow), if you'd like to wait and see. --TimPendragon 20:27, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Still, you know there's no reason why the captain of your Chris Pike and my Chris Pike have to be the same. You'd probably be better served by coming up with your own character. --TimPendragon 20:57, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess there's no reason for a difference, I'll probably create a new captain. --The NCC Factor Talk 17:27, 11 December 2006 (UTC) =USS Christopher Pike (PNR)= the two USS Christopher Pike articles are both very short -- there's no reason they can't be merged together. i suggest we do so and keep the notes about both being separate creations -- Captain M.K.B. 06:57, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I wanted some separation when I saw my character names cropping up in Pioneer articles. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and say he got confused. There are articles that short on Alpha and Beta if there's no more information to be had. and didn't we go through this on the Odyssey talk pages? --TimPendragon 07:36, 20 January 2007 (UTC) i feel the Odyssey''s had different reasoning -- they had conflicting histories. even so, its possible to subsection articles to separate the two realities. the question here is how the authored works of the two realities correlate -- i guess the other author would have to be in agreement to asking before using characters from, or making changes to, the opposite reality subsection. i'm just pointing out that's possible. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:58, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::Don't worry Tim I'm not using any of your charcaters, if they cropped up in one of my articles it was a mistake. --The NCC Factor Talk 09:44, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::Oh and thank-you for correcting the names in Dark Reflection, you're right it's not captain Thornton, I guess I forgot to update the article. --The NCC Factor Talk 09:46, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Bottom line Mike, I think you're missing my point again. I created the USS ''Christopher Pike (NCC-72091) for Pendragon. It's not up for grabs. But it's a popular name, and I'm sure someone else may want a ''Galaxy''-class ship with that name. But in conjunction with my registry number, it's mine. NCC Factor and I are not writing in any kind of a shared universe, so his ship is not just another version of mine, anymore than the Pegasus in BSG is a counterpart of Admiral Pressman's ship in TNG. The "continuity notes" have misled some people - I've gotten emails asking when I was going to write a Pendragon/''Pioneer'' crossover. When I saw my character's name on a Pioneer page (however unintentionally it got there), I didn't want that happening again, so I separated them. Now, I'm going to try merging the pages in a different way, and see if that satisfies everyone. If not, I'm afraid I'll have to insist on separate pages. --TimPendragon 18:16, 20 January 2007 (UTC) =USS Christopher Pike (Galaxy class)= Is this satisfactory? If not, then I'll have to insist on individual pages. --TimPendragon 18:44, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :My personal preference would be seperate pages similar to those of the ''Intrepid''. It would show the two seperate continuities more easily. --The NCC Factor Talk 20:19, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, then. I'll redo it. Works for me. Mike - live with it. --TimPendragon 20:23, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words Tim. You're a true poet! -- Captain M.K.B. 17:03, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :::Your sarcasm is truly inspiring. ::rolls eyes:: --TimPendragon 20:01, 21 January 2007 (UTC)